


A Night to Remember

by togeprii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mimo, PWP, Smut, virgin eyes look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeprii/pseuds/togeprii
Summary: The next day Momo greets Mina happy birthday with a kiss to the cheek and pretends nothing happened.Still, she can’t forget how beautiful Mina’s face looked.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/wooperskai/status/1061463724299448320)

The first time it happens, they’re in a hotel room halfway across the world.

Momo’s usually a deep sleeper. This is especially the case after one of their concerts. Momo loves dancing, but it always takes a toll on her so she’s usually out like a light after a showcase or concert. Not even the aftereffects of adrenaline can keep her up.

The first time it happens is by complete accident.

Chaeyoung has been diligent in giving Momo water before bed and as consequence for the past few nights Momo’s bladder has been waking her up in the middle of sleep.

Half asleep and bleary eyed, Momo shuffles her way to the bathroom, not realizing that the spot beside her was empty. As she pushes the door open, Momo hears something that makes her arm stop in mid motion.

“Fuck!”

That wakes Momo up, the ever soft-spoken Mina rarely curses. Momo doesn’t even think she has heard Mina curse.

What she sees in the mirror, however, makes her heart stop.

Mina is in the bathtub one hand gripping the edge of the tub and the other making furious circles between her legs. Mina’s eyes are shut tight, heavy pants falling off from slightly parted lips. Her face is flushed, brows furrowed in concentration. Momo lets her gaze wander from Mina’s face down her bare, creamy, chest, down to the apex of her legs where Mina’s fingers were deftly touching her clit.

Momo suddenly feels warm – feels a sudden rush of heat between her legs and hears the blood rush through her ears, her heart pounding heavily and erratically in her chest. Her throat suddenly feels dry and she can’t take her eyes away from the other brunette.

“Fuck, ah, fuck, fuck.”

Then, Mina’s body goes taught, a sharp gasp escaping from her lips as comes, head thrown back, eyes shut tight as she bit her lip in pleasure.

Momo shuts the door quietly then goes to bed, heart still pounding and legs shaking. The image of Mina cumming still burned within her mind. Momo hears the shower start as she tucks herself into bed, willing her heart go back to its normal pace.

Fifteen minutes later, Mina steps out of the shower. Momo quickly shuts her eyes and pretends to be asleep.

“Momoring?” Mina’s voice is light and almost indiscernible. Momo hears Mina’s footsteps slowly padding toward her side of the bed. She holds her breath and wills her body to be still. Satisfied that her temporary roommate seemed to be asleep and unaware of Mina’s activities, Mina crawls into her side of the bed.

The light floral smell of jasmine eventually lulls Momo into sleep.

\---

The next day Momo greets Mina happy birthday with a kiss to the cheek and pretends nothing happened.

Still, she can’t forget how beautiful Mina’s face looked.

\---

The next time it happens is a few months after _that_ night. As far as Momo knew, there was no indication that Mina continued her solo night activities in the dorm and she was convinced that everything that had happened was a very vivid dream.

It was one of the rare days that almost everyone was out. The company had given them a few days off to rest after their comeback promotional activities. Everyone made plans to go out – Tzuyu was out of the country to visit her parents in Taiwan, Chaeyoung was having a sleepover with the other maknaes, Jihyo was with her family to fry and fix the issue with the scammer, Sana was with Jeongyeon visiting Jeongyeon’s family and Dahyun and Nayeon were required by the company to shoot a show together all the way in Busan without the other members to quell the rumors of fighting within the team.

Momo herself had come from the JYP building to shoot one of her V-lives. She plopped onto her shared bed with Jeongyeon, relishing the fact that, in Jeongyeon’s absence, she could stay on the side with the heated mat that night. She sat up and sighed. It had been a long day and all Momo wanted to do was to eat a delicious dinner and pass out for the next 8 hours.

But first, dinner.

And there was one member left in the dorm she could have dinner with.

Momo heads towards the big room with the intent to invite Mina out to dinner. It had been awhile since only the two of them ate out. The door to the big room was slightly ajar. Momo was expecting Mina on her computer playing all day long. Or perhaps skyping with Ray. Or perhaps shopping online. Or even watching other groups to get ideas for their next comeback.

It was none of those things.

Instead she found Mina back turned towards her, right hand in her sweatpants the other under her shirt, eyes trained on her laptop as she watched two women fuck on-screen. She hasn’t noticed Momo enter the room. The sounds of the moans and groans from the laptop seem to echo in the room.

Momo feels a different kind of hunger set in as a hot flush sets in her body. _This is like Chile again._ That night that has forever burned itself into Momo’s memory. _Its always the quiet ones, after all_.

Watching Mina touch herself felt wrong yet exciting. Especially as she can see what genre Mina is into. Momo’s throat feels parched. She’s torn between continuing to watch Mina which may eventually alert Mina to her presence and leaving to save herself (and Mina) future embarrassment.

Mina gasps loudly. The sound reverberates in Momo’s ears almost as loud as she can hear her heart beating in her chest. Mina’s close, Momo can tell. She’s about to leave the room when,

“Fuck! Momo please, ah!”

Momo’s heart stops.

All she can hear are Mina’s gasps and moans for Momo to give her release.

Momo makes up her mind.

Mina is startled as she feels the bed dip behind her. But she gasps when another set of hands dance across her body. One hand cupping her unattended breast and the other pushing its way past the garter of her sweatpants. A load moan bubbles its way past her lips when another set lips start to nibble at her neck. Hot breath tickles her ears as a familiar voice says, “So, you like this kind of thing, huh, Mina?”

Mina halts her movements, “Momo! Oh god-“

“Don’t stop. Keep watching.”

Mina hesitates. However, with Momo’s right hand flicking her nipple and the other playing with her clit Mina is encouraged to follow Momo commands. She could feel herself getting wetter. Mina reaches out to entangle her fingers into Momo’s soft, dark hair and allows Momo’s hands to take over. Mina’s moans intermingle with the actresses’ on screen. A sharp gasp escapes her as she feels two fingers enter her. Mina’s hips buck up. “Fuck!”

Momo keeps her pace in sync with the video on screen, simultaneously leaving love bites on Mina’s neck. The dark, mottled skin would undoubtedly last for days.

“Ah! Momo! Please, please, please, please. Fuck!”

Mina isn’t exactly sure what she’s begging for anymore.

“Momo, please. I’m so close.” Mina gasps out. Momo’s thumb presses against her clit. The result is almost instantaneous. Mina shuts her eyes tight as her release comes.

It might be her favorite sight in the world, Momo thinks as she watches Mina ride out her release. She waits until Mina catches her breath and slumps against her before removing her fingers from inside Mina.

“Do you want me to…?” Mina offers, almost shyly. Momo allows her to take off her dress, eyes unreadable.

“No.”

Before Momo suddenly pushes Mina on her back and pressing her lips hard against hers.

This was hardly anything like their Peppero kiss, with Momo’s tongue already in Mina’s mouth. Mina melts into the kiss and lets herself go. She lets Momo suck on her bottom lip and gives Momo’s hands free access over her body. Allows Momo to divest her of her shirt and sweatpants, and watches with lidded eyes as Momo kisses, bites, and licks her way down her abdomen, past her belly bottom towards the apex of her legs.

Mina can feel Momo’s warm breath on her clit. She bites her lip in anticipation. Momo meets her eyes and says,

“I’m not done with you yet.”

They don’t go out to eat that night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written smut askljdflkj hope you guys enjoy? this probably still needs a lot of polishing but I've had this concept in my head for weeks now and i need to get it out so i can study properly. i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iwantareset) also if you wanna fangirl about mimo or twice in general <3


End file.
